ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rokurou
How Rokurou joined the Tourney A Daemon similar to Velvet who managed to maintain his sense of reason and his human form. He aims to defeat his stronger elder brother in the ways of the sword. He joins Velvet in escaping Titania and continues on her journey to repay his debt to her for helping him find his sword. Having received an invitation to the second Tourney courtesy of his brother Shigure, Rokurou aims to hopefully find a worthy match for his sword. Suddenly, a Mongolian named Hsu Hao is ordered to assassinate him and Shigure. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rokurou stands with his arms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Rokurou draws his swords and does a scissoring slash as the camera zooms saying "Get ready!" Special Moves Bone Breaker (Neutral) Rokurou thrust his right-hand dagger at his opponent. This can stun his opponents for 5 seconds. Shockwave Slash (Side) Rokurou slashes his blade to the left, igniting the velocity of his swing with glowing red and yellow energy while emitting orange particles. Form 8: Magma Tower (Up) Rokurou performs a back-flip while leaping forward. In midair, he opens his arms, conjuring two pillars of fire behind him, and lands behind his opponent. Form 7: Rapid Bolt (Down) Rokurou draws his short swords behind his back while conjuring several white spheres around him in the shape of the Big Dipper. He then charges at his opponent resulting in the spheres doing the same while emitting electricity. Rangetsu Heron (Hyper Smash) Rokurou says "Killing flash!" and as he continues "Behold the artes of my ancestors!" slashes his target three times and performs a back-flip. He then throws one of his blades as a spinning projectile to slash the enemy and returns back to slash the enemy once more. Finally, he performs one single slash before finishing his enemies with a cross-slash. Form 9: Final Judgment (Final Smash) Rokurou says "Killing flash!" as he unsheathes his great sword and dashes toward the enemy. The screen becomes silhouetted as Rokurou says "All life is ephemeral... When kissed by my blade!" and slashes the enemy eight times, each one leaving an ink-like effect. Rokurou then sheathes his blade with his back turned to the enemy, and they are slashed a final time. If used against Hsu Hao, Rokurou instead says "Shigure, my ancestors... Lend me your power!" After the 8 slashes, Hsu Hao will panic and try to activate his chest implant, but gives a horrified look as Rokurou does the final slash to him anyway. Victory Animations #Rokurou steps forward and holds his left sword out saying "I can't even call that a fight." #Rokurou swings his swords two times then spreads his arms saying "That was a close one, but I am the victor!" #*Rokurou swings his swords two times then spreads his arms saying "Mother, Father, I hope you can rest peacefully." (Hsu Hao victories only) #Rokurou spins his swords and swings his right one saying "Sorry to cut you down." #*Rokurou spins his swords and swings his right one saying "Thank you, for everything, Brother." (Shigure (Tales of Berseria) victories only) On-Screen Appearance Rokurou flip jumps to his point and draws his swords saying "On to battle!” Special Quotes *Come, Shigure! It's time we found who the master Rangetsu swordsman is! (When fighting Shigure (Tales of Berseria)) *For all of your crimes, for the honor of my family, and so to save the Rangetsu Family; In one sword strike, I'll drive you to the depths of despair! (When fighting Hsu Hao) Trivia *Rokurou's rival is a Mongolian Red Dragon grappler operative and the most disliked Mortal Kombat character, Hsu Hao. *Rokurou Rangetsu shares his English voice actor with Young Joseph Joestar, Numbuh I, Sai Goto, Bogmire, Syo Kirishima, Carbuncle of the Arle and Carbuncle pair, Ponchai Chuwatana, Big Lantern Ghost, Doctrine Dark and Ban. *Rokurou Rangetsu shares his Japanese voice actor with Steely Dan, Sima Zhao, Bat, Cody Travers, Luppi Antenor and Jeice. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters